


Committed

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd do anything to help your friends, right?  Even use some unknown sex magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the dive into the trash heap. I'm sure this is a mess, please forgive.

Things had started off rather dire. 

What should have been an easy scouting trek through a peaceful region had nosedived into a perilous ambush from both Risen and bandits alike.  Even with capable fighters such as Frederick and Chrom and a shrewd tactician like yourself, it was impossible to get away from the encounter completely unscathed. 

You would have gladly accepted this, if not for the fact that in an effort to protect you, both Frederick and Chrom had taken the brunt of the attacks, leaving them heavily wounded as a result.  You had gone wide-eyed in shock as the two fell to their knees, bloodied and battered, but your guard instantly went back up again in a rage as you dispatched the remaining enemies with a terrifyingly powerful Vengeance spell. 

With panicked hands you had scrambled through your bag for vulneraries, and felt crushed as you came up with only two--not nearly enough to heal both of their injuries.  After feeding them the concoctions, they had barely regained enough strength to stand and drag their way to a secluded cave that had been used previously as a campsite for traveling vendors. 

It was dark by the time you had settled in, doing the best you could to bandage up their wounds and lighting a fire to warm your temporary housing.  The two soldiers were resting for now, their armor and weapons removed and laying against the cave wall.  They seemed to have stopped bleeding, but they were feverish and pale, their breathing was shallow, and they looked pained even in their sleep.  The rest of the Shepherds were at least two days' travel away--Chrom and Frederick had only you to rely on.  There were no more healing potions left, and you had only begun to scratch the surface with learning about cleric skills.  If only Lissa were here--!

You shook your head quickly.  No, no, this was no way to think.  You were the tactician, you had to remain focused and calm to keep everyone together!  Lissa couldn't be here, _you_ were here--so do whatever you can to help these two!  There had to be something else you could try, something--

Your mind flashed to the new tome you had in your bag.  A couple of days ago, an old vendor had crossed paths with you with a variety of old trinkets to sell, and the small, weathered book had caught your attention.  Most spells you were familiar with, but this one had many that you had never even heard of before.  When you asked the vendor about it, he had shrugged and said he didn't know what the spells were for, and that as he had no magical aptitude, the tome was useless to him.  He offered quite a reasonable price for it, and you accepted, intrigued by the mysterious spells. 

Sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, you pulled open the tome and flipped through the pages.  Some of the writing was faded and hard to read, but you could make most of it out.  Your eyes dashed desperately over the wrinkled paper.  Please, please let there be a healing spell in here--

Ah!  Your fingers triumphantly stopped and pounced on a spell: Himeros.  Umm, what did it say...  

_A spell for times most strenuous and taxing, to cast this leads to health and relaxing._

_By bestowing one's own vigor and inner air do those in need revive in bonds close shared._

_Scorching fire awaits the orator as toll for granting pain's erasure._

_The ties between shall grow closer still if all beings' thirsts are wholly filled._  

You frowned at this description.  Why did old tomes have to be so vague?  It sounded as though the caster would have to endure quite a bit--bestowing inner air, scorching fire, filling thirsts?  You really hoped this didn't mean you'd be suffocated, burned or drowned as a result. 

Just to be sure, you flipped through the rest of the tome, but none of the others appeared to have a spell that mentioned healing.  You glanced up at Chrom and Frederick, both flowing orange in the firelight.  In just a short amount of time, you had grown attached to them both, the young Lord and the stern, noble knight.  You admired Chrom's unwavering devotion to Ylisse and its people, and his humble and caring nature despite his royal background.  You could not have a better leader to fight for.  And Frederick, though sometimes he could be a bit of a stick in the mud, was unmatched as a mentor and veteran warrior to watch your back.  Your heart was filled with the both of them, and the fact that they had gotten hurt because of you made you ache terribly. 

You furrowed your brow in determination.  You didn't care what might happen to you--if this spell gave you a shot at making the two of them better, you had to give it a shot!  Closing your eyes, you focused and gathered your power within yourself, with Chrom and Frederick in your heart. 

Please, please let them be healed!

_"Himeros!"_

The cave became flooded with a bright light that flowed from the tome to yourself, then to your two sleeping comrades, before fading away.  The glow of the fire seemed comparatively dim after that. 

You quickly went to their sides to look closer.  Maybe they seemed a little better?  It was hard to tell.  At least they were not worse off.  Maybe it took some time for the spell to take effect? 

You were starting to feel fatigued.  It was getting late--you figured you should try to get some rest yourself, if you were to be of any use to Chrom and Frederick later on.  Adding a couple more logs to the fire, you lay down on your bedroll and pulled your cloak over yourself, watching the two Shepherds' faces until your eyes closed. 

****

You must have laid too close to the fire.  It was uncomfortably hot. 

Your eyes opened and you found yourself feeling oddly alert.  Sitting up, you saw it was still dark outside, so you couldn't have been asleep for very long.  Strange, since normally you could easily sleep for well over eight hours every night, much to Frederick's chastisement.  "Four hours is more than enough!" he would say strictly.  A smile curved onto your lips at the memory. 

Sighing, you yanked your cloak off and pulled at the neckline of your tunic--why was it so damn hot? 

A slight groan interrupted your thoughts, and you snapped your head at the source of the sound to see Chrom and Frederick both blinking. 

"Chrom!  Frederick!" you exclaimed as you nearly jumped through the fire to get to their side.  Excitement and joy bubbled up inside you to see them; they were pale and covered in a cold sweat, but awake, and that made a huge difference.

The two of them murmured your name in a strangely hazy tone that seemed to strike a chord within you.

Chrom spoke first.  "You... you're all right?" he asked, his voice lower than normal.  As his eyes focused on you, the weakness seemed to fade a little.

"Y-Yes," you replied hesitantly, distinctly aware of... something, some _urge_ , growing within you.  "You and Frederick both protected me, so I wasn't harmed at all." 

You gasped as a large hand, Frederick's hand, suddenly moved in to cup the side of your face.  "Good," the older knight said, with eyes half-lidded, yet devoid of exhaustion.  If anything, you could've sworn it was the opposite.  "I am... so glad." 

His hand went up to stroke your hair for a moment, and you were touched by the tender gesture, before it slid down to swirl over your breast and squeeze it through your tunic. 

Your eyes blew up to the size of teacups, but you had no chance to voice any protest, as Chrom was suddenly in front of you, and snatched your lips into his own. 

Chrom had always treated you fairly, seeing you on equal grounds as any of his other male comrades.  You had appreciated him for this, although at times it annoyed you as well; how could a girl not feel at least a little hurt to be told that you had never been considered as a lady?  Right now, however, the way Chrom was kissing you indicated he was _very_ much aware that you were a woman, and _very_ intent on exploring every inch of you.  His lips pushed hard and possessively against yours, growing bolder and stronger by the second, prying them open to invade your mouth with his tongue.  You were surprised, and yet not, to discover that your own tongue met his and soon danced with it with equal fervor, a realization that drew a throaty moan from you. 

Frederick, meanwhile, had sat up so that both of his hands now snaked under your clothes to feel your breasts, gently tugging at them and weighing them in his hands.  When his rough, veteran fingers rubbed over your nipples and pinched them, a sharp, delicious ache struck your lower body and you involuntarily gasped, pulling your mouth away from Chrom. 

If it weren't for the orange glow that was cast on the three of you, you would have totally forgotten that there was a fire going on behind you.  The heat inside of you was now unbearable, and it was obviously felt by the Shepherds as well from their heavy breathing.  You knew that in your current state, you could be buck naked in the northernmost reaches of Ferox and you'd still feel warm. 

"I... I don't know what's come over me," Chrom huffed, his face closer to yours than it ever had been before, "but I want... I _need_ to have you.  All of you."  You had never heard him sound quite this way.  It was harsh and determined and... animalistic.  Like a man possessed. 

Frederick clasped his hands on your face and turned you to see his eyes, glowing with the fire reflecting in them.  "I'm afraid I feel the same way," he hissed.  "I can't think of anything else right now except for the sight, the smell, the sounds, the feel, the _taste_ of you.  It's just..." he struggled with the words, with any logical process, dragging out thickly, " _so good_ to be near you." 

The knight then dipped his head down to your breast, the heat from his mouth felt at your nipple as he closed his lips on it through your tunic and sucked.  A plaintive cry came from you and your back arched--it was such a sensation, intoxicating and rejuvenating at the same time, but also insufficient.  Even the relatively thin material of your one layer of clothing felt like the most oppressive barrier between you and Frederick's mouth, and right now you wanted nothing separating you from him. 

"Help us, tactician," Chrom whispered into your ear, eliciting a shiver than ran through the length of your spine.  "We're _hungry_ for you."  And with that, he bit into your ear, your neck, your shoulder. 

Your chest was heaving as you took in shallow breaths, still reeling from your friends' words.  You understood what was happening to them, as it was the same thing that had befallen you as well.  The fire you had felt building within you since waking up was what would heal Chrom and Frederick; it just had a very specific way of being conducted to them.  This was the Himeros spell: a decadent magic that turned the caster's body into nourishment through sex. 

Well.  Far be it from you to not help your friends. 

At first your words came out croaked, and Chrom and Frederick both ceased their ministrations to hear what you had to say.  It took a few tries, with you clearing your throat and swallowing--distantly thinking of how you would be doing the latter again soon in a different way--eventually saying, "Yes." 

"Yes, _what?_ " Chrom demanded huskily.  It was unusual to hear Chrom demand.  In this context, you knew right away that you liked it a _lot_. 

"Yesss," you moaned again, twisting at the squirmy feeling that pooled between your legs, "I'll help you.  I want you both... to have all of me."

In a flash you were pushed down onto the bedroll, with Chrom holding your hands above your head with one hand and nibbling at your neck like it was a sweetmeat, while Frederick ventured further south to drag your pants down.  The knight inhaled with delight as he saw the thin strands of moisture that threaded from you to your underwear, and the slickness that coated the inside of your thighs.  Pausing from his nips for a moment, Chrom turned to look as he dragged the hem of your tunic upwards, causing each part of your skin that was uncovered to be covered in goosebumps, but from thrill as opposed to cold.  Over the supple mounds of your breasts the fabric slid, catching on the hardened nipples.  The young Lord's hands slowed to a crawl, and it took an agonizingly long time for the shirt to edge over the tiny bumps.  You whimpered at this simple yet effective torture, before finally your breasts spilled free from their restraints, bouncing in the open air.  Chrom then impatiently pulled your tunic off of you and tossed the garment against the cave wall, leaving you completely naked.

You supposed you should have felt embarrassed, but in reality you were only further inflamed by the fact of being exposed in front of these two men that you had grown to love. 

Chrom appeared utterly hypnotized at the sight of you, and bent his head down to lick circles around your nipple.  Soon he began to suckle, gently at first, then greedily and insistently, as though he was actually drawing sustenance from you. 

Meanwhile, Frederick's face had been hovering mere inches away from your uncovered opening, his warm breath steaming against you.  He touched the side of his face to the inside of your thigh and moved along it, his eyes closed as he relished the smoothness of your skin.  His hair tickled you, but it was just another feeling that was tipping the scale towards indescribable pleasure.  For a moment you thought you might've heard Frederick, that oh-so-serious Frederick, humming sweetly, before licking a deep, broad stroke over your folds. 

"Aah! Ch-Chrom!  Frederick!" you couldn't help but cry, hips digging down while you trembled.  Staying still was impossible, and you reflexively twitched your hands and shifted your legs, but Chrom and Frederick held your limbs in place more solidly than iron shackles, not willing to let anything, even you, prevent them from devouring their meal. 

Your moans grew in volume and frequency in accordance with their tongues' enthusiasm, and when their hands joined in, with Chrom using his free one to fondle your other breast and Frederick pushing a finger into your hot body while focusing his mouth's efforts to your clit, you had no choice but to wail helplessly, your back arching sharply. 

"Oh, oh, ohh _Gods!_ " you panted, knowing you were saying nothing significant and yet absolutely incapable of staying silent.  Turning your head to Chrom you whined pathetically, your eyes becoming wet.  On some primal level, he understood what your wordless sound meant, and he pulled away from your swollen nipples to kiss you.  It was not your imagination that you could make out a faint growl from the back of his throat as he claimed your lips again, and you reached your tongue up fast to meet his, your once dry mouth instantaneously wet again with saliva. 

It was around this time that you had noticed in your scattered thoughts that Chrom was no longer holding your hands down, though you had no idea when that had happened.  Now his royal hands swarmed over your arms, neck, face and waist like he was mapping an exquisite terrain.  Similarly, Frederick's free hand roamed your thighs luxuriously a while before diving down to grab your bottom and sink eager fingers into the succulent flesh. 

You briefly felt the edge of Chrom's teeth on your lip as he fiercely broke away, panting and staring at you with desire. 

"More..." he muttered to himself.  Then, louder and to you, _"More."_  

You nodded wholeheartedly.  "Yes."  You craned your neck upwards with glazed eyes and opened your mouth to let your tongue poke out over shining lips.  "More."  There was no ambiguity to your suggestion. 

A rush of fabric and belts, and Chrom was rid of his clothing, barely wincing at moving his injured limbs so quickly.  Even without the firelight you could see that his skin was not a sickly pale shade anymore, but richly flushed. 

You peered down and gulped when you saw his cock standing straight up from between his legs like a flagpole, and stretched your hand out to grasp it firmly.  Chrom stiffened and closed his eyes at the contact, and his shoulders shook as you rubbed his velvety length from root to tip. 

Chrom moved forward on his knees to guide his cock into your awaiting mouth, sucking his next breath harshly through clenched teeth from the feel of you surrounding him.  Almost as though his thoughts had been synchronized with his Lord's, Frederick chose that exact moment to push a finger into you, not pausing at your tightening around him in response as he then moved his hand forward and back.  Chrom caught onto the rhythm and began to thrust his hips against you, threading his hand through your hair to grip your head.  Soon enough, Frederick added a second finger, and twisted and curled his digits inside in a manner that made you writhe uncontrollably. 

The slurping of your mouth on Chrom's cock, Frederick's diligent lapping at your clit and his fingers squishing in and out made for the lewdest symphony imaginable.  The two of them were gaining in strength and energy as you were being sent closer and closer to the edge.  The more your pleasure was amplified, the more revitalized they became, creating a delicious feedback loop that was threatening to drive you insane. 

The shock came out of nowhere, and your eyes squeezed shut and your brow furrowed so strongly that they might have hurt, if it weren't for the violent, ecstatic spasms that ripped through you.  Every muscle you had tensed, and you had no control over your body. 

"MMmmnnnnnn!!"  Your mewling was muffled by Chrom's cock, and he groaned back at you like the sound you'd produced was a musical panacea.  Not long afterward his movements sped up erratically, until he made a shout and a shudder, and sent shots of warm, salty fluid into your mouth. 

Your head swimming, you sank back onto the bedroll as Chrom pulled himself out of you, a trail of saliva linking between the tip of his cock and your swollen lips.  Without hesitation, you swallowed his release, making sure he saw you licking your lips.  Even as he was still trying to catch his breath, the predatory look in his eyes had not subsided. 

Movement caught your attention, and you turned to see Frederick sitting up, now naked as well and holding up a hand coated in what you knew to be your own juices. 

"You tightened so much when you came, I thought you would break my fingers," the knight said lowly, his mouth smeared with your joy.  "You should have a taste." 

As if in a trance, you raised yourself up and got on all fours to crawl to Frederick, fully aware of Chrom staring at your round ass and swaying breasts in the firelight.  Gazing up at Frederick with lust, you let your tongue roll out as you licked his offered fingers; it was hard to describe the taste, but knowing where it came from and how there had come to be so much of it made you burn from within. 

"Milord, will you try as well?" Frederick asked with a devilish smirk.  "I doubt you have tasted anything better."

You abruptly stopped licking and gasped as you felt Chrom's hands on your hips, his cock hard once more and nudging against your soaked entrance.  A sudden shove and he was all the way inside you, causing you to yelp and move away from Frederick's fingers. 

The young Lord was viciously fast right from the start, grunting as he pumped in and out of you.  "You're right, Frederick," he said, every few words set apart by pants and groans, "nothing in this world is more delicious than this!" 

You were crying out in harmony to Chrom's thrusts, ears burning at the sound of his skin and yours slapping together, when hands gripping your face called your attention forward.  Frederick's own erection was bobbing in front of your eyes for a second before he angled the stiff rod and drove it inside of your mouth. 

It was a scene of drunken revelry.  Chrom and Frederick both pounding into you almost punishingly, their hands madly swimming over you to tease your breasts and clit, and voices working overtime with guttural cries and growls.  You were no different, locking both of them in your mouth and pussy, drooling profusely from both ends and sinking your fingers into Frederick's hard thighs and buttocks as your ass jiggled with every slam against Chrom's hips. 

Physically connected in this way, it was not just your pleasure that was spiking.  You felt an unearthly energy coursing through you as well, soothing and blazing, and though you couldn't see it, you knew without a doubt it was traveling to Chrom and Frederick, feeding them strength. 

You were not sure if it was a coincidence or the trigger necessary to make it happen, but as this knowledge hit you, your second orgasm ripped through you with the force to rival an earthquake.  Your nails and inside walls squeezed harshly onto their respective supports as your brain turned to mush, the dick in your mouth only mildly suppressing your elated screaming.  Power surged to Chrom and Frederick as you came, and they immediately followed suit, both roaring before bucking their hips and shooting heat deep into you. 

You collapsed onto the bedroll in a boneless heap, panting through a sticky, open mouth that you languidly licked clean.  Gradually other things registered in your mind as well, such as the gooey mess overflowing from your pussy, the tingling numbness of your lower body, your second skin of sweat. 

And underneath all that, the greedy hunger that was still demanding more. 

And the forms of Chrom and Frederick, also sweating and panting, looming over you with both of their cocks stiff and wet from your fluids and theirs, silently begging to be back inside you.  Both men's bandages had loosened considerably from the recent activity, and the knight and Lord pulled them away from their bodies to reveal only discoloured, scarred skin where bleeding injuries used to be. 

Your lungs were still fighting to feed you sufficient air, so with a heaving chest, you could only nod as you held up your hands and peeled open your thighs again. 

If you believed your thoughts were incoherent before, you were to be proven wrong as your friends descended upon you a second time.  They marked you everywhere with their mouths and hands, leaving no orifice or crevasse untouched, constellations of little bruises decorating your neck, breasts and inner thighs.  You were moved from one position to another, at one point working Chrom's cock with your hands and bouncing on top of Frederick while he lay on his back, and at another sliding your fingers in and out of you while you alternated between sucking and fondling the two of them.  Splashes of white came onto various parts of your body, either staying there to be smeared up by your own hands, scooped up and fed to you by one of them, or wiped onto the increasingly stained bedroll.  By the last time you came with a strangled bacchanalian cry, you were sandwiched between your friends, Frederick lapping the sweat off of your abused nipples as he plowed into your center while Chrom lay beneath you, buried to the hilt in your ass. 

****

Groggily, you opened your eyes to see the dying embers of the fire in front of you.  The night was waning as morning light was creeping into the sky.  You made a half-hearted attempt to move, and discovered your limbs were made of lead.  Unsurprised, you gave up and relaxed again, prompting a relaxed hum from behind you.  You were resting on Chrom's chest, his arms locked tightly around you protectively.  It was a wonderful place to be, and you snuggled in further. 

"Comfortable?" the young Lord asked lazily. 

It took a second to recover your speech.  Your throat was still hoarse from the workout it just had.  "Very."  You smiled to yourself, and felt a sticky pulling on your face--evidently you had not gotten all of Chrom and Frederick off of you. 

A shadow blocked the outside light, and you saw Frederick bending down, offering a full wineskin.  "It's water," he explained.  "Please, drink." 

Not needing to be told twice, you gratefully accepted and drained the wineskin in seconds.  When finished, you sat up and looked at Frederick and Chrom.  Their bodies were completely healed, looking pristine aside from their messy, matted hair and a few welts and scratches that you had caused (which brought a quick blush to your cheeks). 

"How do you feel?" you asked them, feeling slightly foolish about the question. 

You heard Chrom chuckle as he caressed your back.  "Much better," he answered. 

Frederick glanced to the side bashfully, a strange thing to do now considering all you had just been through.  "That was... an unexpected strategy, but highly effective," he muttered.  "You have my thanks."

You giggled tiredly.  "I'm glad it met with your approval."

To your surprise, Frederick then boldly leaned forward to kiss you, while Chrom embraced you from behind, his palm molding to your breast. 

"I'd like it if you kept that tome with you from now on," the young Lord said, whispering your name against your ear.  "And reserve that spell for _only_ us." 

Frederick pulled back to stare at you intensely.  "I agree with Milord.  While I will strive to ensure that neither he nor I are that injured again, I will still expect your... _treatment_ when the time comes."

A wide grin spread across your face.  "As you wish."  You felt happy and content to stay this way, but you knew that could not be.  Eventually you would have to clean up, meet with the other Shepherds, and continue on your journey as you battled those that would threaten the peace of Ylisse. 

That was perfectly fine with you--the tome had plenty of other spells, after all, and you couldn't wait to try them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there was my first shot at smut, AND a reader insert! It's been a while since I played FE:A, but I really wanted to break my teeth on smut-writing, and this felt like the perfect avenue to do it in. 
> 
> Himeros is the name of the Greek god of lust and desire; he was also a son of Aphrodite and Ares. I couldn't figure out what else to name this spell. :/
> 
> Wished I could have involved Lon'qu as well to make the holy seiyuu trinity, but I couldn't see a way to make it work. Which means I'll probably have to write some separate Lon'qu stuff.


End file.
